Rainy Day
by Babypanda89
Summary: Kisah singkat antara Taeyong dan Yuta saat merayakan hari jadi mereka #TaeYu... Mature scene, lilbit BDSM DLDR


**Rainy Day**

.

.

.

TaeYu

.

.

.

Author : **chochopanda99**

Disclaimer : NCT punyanya Tuhan YME, Ortu mereka, SM Ent, dan kita semua xD.

And this fic is original from me

Cast :

Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta

Slight!Doyoung

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Lenght : Oneshot

Warning : AU, Shounen-Ai , Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, Typo(s) , Cerita Pasaran, Mature Scene, Lil bitt BDSM.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Akhhh" pekikan seorang pemuda manis itu terdengar, meskipun tertutupi oleh suara hujan deras yang kini tengah mengguyur ibu kota Korea Selatan itu.

Sementara seorang pemuda tampan lain yang berada satu ruangan dengan pemuda manis, hanya menyeringai lebar melihat sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan dimatanya saat ini.

Coba kita lihat, apa saja yang sudah pria tampan itu lakukan pada kekasihnya.

Tangan dan kaki diikat diujung tiang ranjang, cek.

Badan dengan garis-garis dan bercak merah keunguan-karena cambukan sabuknya dan keganasan bibirnya, cek.

Mata ditutup kain dengan bibir terbuka dan adanya sedikit lelehan saliva, cek.

Hole yang dipenuhi vibrator-yang baru saja dilakukannya- dengan kecepatan medium, cek.

Penis yang terpasang cock ring, cek.

Uhh, Taeyong-pemuda tampan itu- tak tahan untuk tak menikmati-menyiksa- sang kekasih yang bernama Yuta itu.

"Taeyonghh ahh akuhh mohon."

Yuta hanya bisa mendesah saat dirasanya getaran diholenya terasa semakin cepat, ia yakin bahwa sang kekasih pasti menambah kekuatan vibrator yang ada diholenya sekarang.

Taeyong menyeringai sebelum membuka celananya dan menyodorkan penis kebanggaannya kedepan mulut Yuta yang entah mengapa sangat menggoda-untuk dimainkan juga-.

Taeyong membuka penutup mata Yuta dan kini ia dapat melihat Yuta mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum balas menatapnya.

"Kulum." titah Taeyong dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Yuta yang kini mengulum penis kebanggaannya.

Taeyong menikmati bagaimana mulut Yuta yang basah tengah mengulum dan sesekali menghisap penisnya itu.

"Ahh bagus lebihh cepathh babe."

Taeyong mendesah dan sesekali mencubit putting Yuta yang kini sudah mengeras itu.

Yuta terus mengulum penis yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu dan harus menahan desahannya sendiri saat vibrator-sialan-yang ada diholenya semakin cepat bergetar, sungguh ia tak tahan dengan ini, dia merasa dia akan segera 'keluar'.

Tapi sialnya lagi, cock ring yang ada di penisnya itu tak Taeyong lepas juga.

Taeyong menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk lebih menikmati kuluman Yuta.

"Emphhh-ohok" Yuta terbatuk saat penis Taeyong mengenai ujung tenggorokannya.

Taeyong lagi-lagi menyeringai melihat wajah Yuta yang sudah memerah, kemudian ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Yuta.

Taeyong mengecup bibir kissable milik Yuta dan mengarahkan penisnya kehole Yuta yang masih terisi vibrator.

Yuta membelalakkan matanya lebar mengetahui maksud Taeyong.

"Taeyongie uhh aku mohonhh jang- akhhh."

Yuta memekik sakit saat penis Taeyong masuk ke holenya-yang masih terisi vibrator- dan ia merasa tubuhnya terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian.

Taeyong mendongak menatap mata coklat kekasihnya itu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kekasih dan membawa pemuda Jepang itu kedalam ciuman yang intens dan memabukkan.

Sembari berciuman-yang kini sudah melibatkan lidah dan saliva-Taeyong memainkan putting milik Yuta sesekali ia akan mencubit lalu menariknya sehingga Yuta memekik tertahan dalam ciuman mereka, dan jangan lupakan pinggulnya yang kini tengah bergerak maju mundur untuk menikmati hole sempit milik kekasihnya itu.

Tangan Taeyong kini beralih untuk menampar pipi bokong milik kekasihnya dan reflek Yuta melepas ciuman mereka untuk mendesah-karena demi takoyaki- saat Taeyong menampar pipi bokongnya, vibrator itu masih bergetar dan lagi penis Taeyong mengenai titik manisnya.

Yuta menatap mata tajam Taeyong dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, sungguh dia hanya ingin Taeyong melepas cock ring sialan itu dari penisnya.

"Taeyong ahh jeballhh."

"Panggil aku master."

Taeyong berbisik di telinga Yuta sebelum mengulum telinga pemuda manis itu.

"Masterhh ahh jeball lepaskanhh."

Taeyong menyeringai mendengar perkataan sang kekasih ia pun melepas tali ditangan Yuta-sebenarnya dia tau maksud Yuta bukan tali, tapi mengerjai sang kekasih manisnya sepertinya menarik- dan membuang tali itu.

"Sudah."

Taeyong tersenyum lebar melihat Yuta yang kini tengah menatap tajam dirinya dan hanya dibalas tusukan yang lebih dalam dihole sang kekasih.

"Akhh masterhh, kau tau bukan melepas yang ini ahhhhh."

Yuta mendesah saat lagi-lagi penis Taeyong mengenai titik manisnya.

"Itu nanti sayang, saat aku juga akan keluar, kau nikmati saja ini dulu."

Taeyong menyeringai lagi saat dirasakannya hole sang kekasih menyempit.

"Shit, inihh sempithh sekalihh."

"Ahhh Taehh fasterhhh."

"Ahhh shhhh."

"Ahhh Taeyonghhh."

Desahan keduanya bersahutan dan lagi Yuta memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya dirinya akan keluar, namun lagi lagi ia hanya mendapat orgasme kering.

Taeyong melihat kearah wajah sang kekasih-yang tengah memejamkan mata-dan ia terus menyodok sang kekasih dengan brutal dan kasar.

Sungguh melihat wajah Yuta seperti ini membuat ia terangsang lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Ahhh kau nikmathh Yuta ahhh."

"Fuck mehhh ahhh Taeyonghh."

Yuta mengalungkan tangannya keleher Taeyong dan mendesah berkali-kali ditelinga Taeyong.

Taeyong menyeringai dan 'plop' cock ring yang ada dipenis Yuta dilepas dan kini menyemburkan benih Yuta-yang sedari tadi ditahan Yuta-.

Dan Taeyong terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menghajar tanpa ampun hole milik Yuta.

"AHHH TAEYONG/YUTA."

Dalam beberapa sodokan terakhir Taeyong menumpahkan benihnya kedalam hole Yuta dan juga Yuta yang kembali orgasme entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

Taeyong berbaring disamping tubuh sang kekasih dengan tangan memeluk sang kekasih.

"Happy anniversarry Yuta-chan."

Taeyong berbisik kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Yuta tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Taeyong dengan erat.

"Happy anniversarry Taeyongie."

Yuta berbisik didepan bibir Taeyong sebelum mengecup bibir tipis itu dan menyusul Taeyong ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Yuta membuka matanya saat dirasa ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan saat kesadaran sudah ada didalam dirinya ia melihat Taeyong tersenyum.

"Good morning babe."

Sembari mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu, dan hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari sang kekasih.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu tidurmu, aku hanya membantumu mengobati lukamu, aku minta maaf selama ini aku terlalu kasar kan padamu."

Taeyong menatap dalam ke mata Yuta dan Yuta tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Meskipun Yuta tau bahwa Taeyong seorang sadictic, ia tak pernah menolak Taeyong untuk alasan apapun. Yuta mungkin sudah gila saat dirinya nyatanya juga menikmati perlakuan Taeyong saat mereka melakukan sex. Mungkin karena Taeyong yang sadictic dan karena mereka terlalu saling mencintai membuat Yuta lama-kelamaan menjadi seorang masochist.

"Ini hadiah untuk annyversarry kita kemarin, sekarang mandilah dan aku tunggu diluar untuk sarapan."

Taeyong menyerahkan kotak kecil yang kini diterima oleh Yuta.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Taeyongie."

Yuta mencium bibir Taeyong dan menyesapnya sebentar sebelum melepasnya dan turun dari ranjang kemudian berjalan dengan tertatih ke kamar mandi.

Taeyong tersenyum melihat sang kekasih dan ia juga bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

.

Yuta berjalan gontai dikoridor kampusnya sembari menggerutu malas.

Menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sangat merepotkan, apalagi saat-saat mengurus masalah skripsi, Yuta ingin sekali mengubur dosen botaknya itu hidup-hidup.

"Yuta-chan."

Yuta menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang memanggilnya, ia kemudian tersenyum saat Doyoung-sahabatnya-yang memanggilnya.

"Doyoungie."

Yuta berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Doyoung untuk menghampirinya.

Doyoung merangkul sahabatnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana semalam?"

Doyoung bertanya dengan mata berbinar dan nada yang menggoda.

Yuta terkekeh kecil sebelum menjawabnya.

"Seperti biasa panas dan nikmat."

Yuta mengerling dan tertawa dibalas gelengan oleh Doyoung.

"Ck, kau benar-benar menjadi maso Yuta-chan."

Doyoung berdecak pelan menanggapi ucapan Yuta.

Yuta mengeluarkan healing smilenya sembari menepuk pundak Doyoung.

"Aku mencintai Taeyong apa adanya Doyoungie, aku tak peduli mau aku jadi masochist atau apa pun itu yang penting Taeyong selalu bersama ku itu sudah cukup, aku mencintainya dan ia pun juga sama jadi apa lagi yang salah, dan lagi kami saling percaya satu sama lain, jika tidak, tidak mungkin hubungan kami berjalan sampai 3 tahun lamanya."

Doyoung tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yuta, dia tau bagaimana hubungan Yuta dan Taeyong yang sering terkena gossip tak jelas dari teman-teman sekampusnya.

Dan ia merasa bahagia karena sampai sekarang tak pernah ada masalah serius yang menimpa mereka berdua, meskipun ia sedikit takut pada Taeyong karena yah semua orang tau, jika dia seorang sadistic, dan menurut Doyoung dan kebanyakan orang Taeyong dan Yuta adalah pasangan yang serasi.

"Aku tau Nakamoto,nah sekarang traktir aku, ayo."

Doyoung membawa Yuta kearah kantin kampus dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Yuta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Taeyong sedari tadi melihat dan mendengar semua perkataan mereka, ia pun tersenyum memandang punggung pemuda Jepang kesayangannya itu.

Ia tak salah pilih untuk memilih Yuta sebagai kekasihnya dan pendamping hidupnya kelak.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, tapi entah mengapa hujan masih saja terus mengguyur Seoul beberapa hari belakangan.

Dan itu membuat Yuta mendengus namun tak memungkiri dia bahagia-Yuta suka hujan ngomong-omong- dan lagi dia merasa badannya tak enak semenjak beberapa hari ini, ia selalu muntah saat pagi hari dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah tak ada apapun yang ia muntahkan.

Dan entah kenapa pula, akhir-akhir ini hidungnya sangat sensitif untuk menciumi bau, ia akan mual saat ia mencium bau yang menyengat.

Seperti saat ini, ia langsung lari ke kamar mandi saat mencium bau daging yang entah mengapa sangat menyengat dan membuatnya mual.

Setelah dari kamar mandi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk menemui Taeyong yang tengah memasak.

"Taeyongie bisakah kau ganti menu hari ini?"

Yuta menarik kursi meja makan kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana.

Taeyong menoleh kepada Yuta dan dilihatnya Yuta tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya yang ada dimeja makan.

Taeyong mematikan kompor dan berjalan mendekati Yuta.

Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Yuta membuat sang empu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau mual lagi?"

Yuta mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, ayo."

Taeyong menggenggam tangan Yuta dan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?"

Yuta berdiri dan balas menggenggam tangan Taeyong dan menatap wajah pemuda tampan disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Untuk memastikan sesuatu."

Taeyong menyeringai kecil melihat kerutan didahi Yuta.

Ia pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuta.

"Aku hanya curiga jika kau hamil, dan kita harus memastikan itu sekarang."

Taeyong berbisik dan ia bisa melihat wajah Yuta yang cengo dan memerah, itu berhasil membuat Taeyong tak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Yuta menatap kearah cermin didepannya dan mengelus perutnya yang rata. Setelah dari rumah sakit Yuta terkejut dan bahagia bagaimana tidak, jika dokter menyatakan bahwa kau hamil.

Apa lagi jika kau adalah seorang pria, bukankah itu sebuah anugerah?

"Terimakasih sudah memberikan ku anugerah yang terindah Tuhan.

Dan kau baby bertahanlah eomma dan appa akan menjagamu."

Dan ia menoleh kearah Taeyong yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang dan mengelus perutnya juga.

"Terimakasih Yuta-chan aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku mencintaimu dan baby kita."

Yuta membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Taeyong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Taeyongie."

Yuta menampilkan healing smilenya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang kekasih.

Mereka berciuman lembut, tanpa nafsu. Hanya ciuman untuk menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta mereka.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Halo~ ini FF NCT dan rated M pertama ku. Ini dapat ilham/? Semalam dan langsung aku ketik bangun tidur tadi.

Niatnya sih mau bikin hurt/comfort tapi kayanya melenceng deh jadi ga jadi hehe.

Dan disini semua impian ku jadi satu, dari bdsm sampai m-preg.

kalau nc diatas kurang, ku mohon maaf soalnya ini kan pertama hehe.

Dan ini juga aku buat cuma 2 jam dan di hape lagi/slap.

Dan lagi aku baru kena WB jadi maaf kalau feelnya ga dapet.

Dan masalah judul aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa, dan berhubung ku lagi suka sama lagunya ToppDogg yang Rainy Day ya udah aku pake aja hehe.

Sudah ku cuma mau curhat itu saja.

Thanks yang udah baca apa lagi sampai review /maunya.

Ohh yahh, ada bonus dibawah, baca yah.

Salam #TaeYuShipper

.

.

.

Omake

2 Years Later

Taeyong dan Yuta masih saja berpelukan dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Mereka baru saja melakukan 'itu' tadi, berhubung sedang hujan menghangatkan diri bukankah lebih baik?

"YAKK LEE TAEYONG, LEE YUTA KELUAR KALIAN, DAN INI AKU KEMBALIKAN ANAK KALIAN."

Suara didepan kamar mereka benar-benar mengganggu, belum lagi gedoran yang pasti dilakukan oleh Kim-Kelinci-Doyoung.

"Pasti baby Jaemin berulah lagi."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Doyoung didepan pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Real End


End file.
